Lean On Me
by Sawadork
Summary: Thunderstorms were always the best time for them. R27


"Tsuna, come here!" Reborn called. It was the middle of the night yet he was up like it was mid-day.

Tsuna rolled over groggily and fell off the bed. He heard Reborn laugh a little from the doorway. It wasn't a good time for Tsuna as usually, during the night, he enjoyed sleep.

"W-Why?" Tsuna said through a yawn. "It's not even two in the morning, Reborn. What-what is wrong with you?"

"There's a thunderstorm. You said you liked watching them."

That made Tsuna sit up, his eyes shinning a bit more brightly. He scrambled up, almost tripping over the blankets tangled around his feet. Reborn stepped forward and caught his elbows. Tsuna smiled sheepishly; Reborn returned the gesture with a kiss to the cheek.

"It just started." Reborn breathed.

Tsuna felt his face light up as he grabbed Reborn's arms and pulled him to their spot.

They had a prearranged spot where they sat whenever something like rain or a thunderstorm happened. It was a big picture window they were lucky enough to get in their apartment. It was a ground floor they had it on so it was too good of a chance to pass up. Reborn had pulled the suede couch out and around so it was facing the window.

There was a tray with two cups sitting on the window sill. Tsuna knew one was coffee and one was hot chocolate. Reborn wasn't one for sweet things so he always made coffee for himself. He had said once that Tsuna enjoyed hot chocolate because it was sweet like him and it made Tsuna want to drink it so much more.

Reborn had a blanket draped across the back of the couch. Tsuna was the first one to reach the couch and pulled it off. He held out his arms and Reborn smiled gently. Every single time Tsuna couldn't help his blush and his eyes widening. Reborn picked Tsuna up easily and sat down so Tsuna was in his lap.

Right as they sat down there was a clap of thunder that had Tsuna sitting forward. He looked giddy. Reborn brushed hair away from Tsuna's face and tucked it behind Tsuna's ear.

"It's not raining this time." Reborn commented. Tsuna looked a little disappointed but the look didn't last as there was a flash of lightning.

"I saw the zig-zag!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Where did it hit?" Reborn knew exactly where but Tsuna liked describing where it hit. It was a weird fascination he had with lightning.

Tsuna started explaining where it hit, pointing excitedly as he did. Reborn watched the entire time, letting Tsuna explain where he thought it hit. He leaned his chin onto Tsuna's shoulder and listened to Tsuna talk. His voice had dropped a lot over the time they had knew each other. They met when he was 14 and Reborn was 15.

It was completely by chance but both were glad it happened. Tsuna had gotten lost in a shipyard in Italy. It wasn't uncommon for him to get lost but this was a foreign country. He was visiting his dad with his mom and they had went out to get groceries when Tsuna got caught up looking at one of the islands [Reborn later told him it was Poveglia Island] and his mother walked on without him. Reborn happened to walk by and asked if he was lost.

"I don't know what you're saying." Tsuna said nervously. Reborn seemed mildly surprised for a second before clamping down on it.

"So you're Japanese? Why are you here?" Reborn asked in fluent Japanese. Tsuna was taken aback.

"How do you talk so well in Japanese?"

"Trade secret. Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I was looking at that island and my mom left me. She does that all the time. It happens a lot in markets at home. I-I'll be fine, you don't have to help me." Tsuna clamped his mouth shut, trying to stop rambling.

Reborn seemed unimpressed and almost herded Tsuna forward. "Don't talk about the island. We don't like to think about it. I saw somebody that looked like you earlier anyways. She's talking to the blond idiot over there." Reborn pointed through a row of boats to his dad and mom.

"That's my dad." Tsuna groaned.

"I feel bad that you're related to him. He flirts with everybody here; it's gross. Especially since he gushes about his kid and wife so much."

"How do you know him?" Tsuna asked curiously. He looked behind him as he walked. It was a mistake as he tripped over a rock sticking up from the ground. Reborn caught him by the elbows and hoisted him up again.

"He's my boss. I work here and do maintenance on the boats" Reborn said. Tsuna had a little more of a harder time saying anything in response as he was too embarrassed over tripping and how handsome this guy was. Reborn seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and _smirked._ Tsuna didn't even know people did that in real life.

It was his signature style. And it had reeled Tsuna in. It had been for the last five years now didn't help he was hopelessly attracted to Reborn.

Somehow, Tsuna had seduced Reborn with his stuttering and nervous tripping throughout his entire stay in Italy that before he left they exchanged phone numbers. And now they were here, sitting in front of a window, watching a thunderstorm.

Reborn leaned back so Tsuna could rest against his chest. He brought his knees up as he laid against Reborn. They didn't move, just breathing in the atmosphere, sipping their drinks, and realizing that they were the luckiest people in the world.

* * *

people keep sending me writing prompts and I am Living

-Gate


End file.
